


Rogue The Maid That Gets Nothing Done...

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, porn without a plot, smut/lemon, sting x rogue, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty one-shot I did for a friend awhile back to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue The Maid That Gets Nothing Done...

Rock paper scissors was the devil..  
Rogue was sure of it. The maid dress was also way too short around the skirt, the pale white stockings were embarrassing, he wasn't sure which was worse thou...

Walking around he yanked the the frilly dress down to cover his butt, his partner grinning from the couch.

"Go ahead and make us some lunch, I'm gettin' hungry."

Rogue glared at the man, certain he would get him back for this later...  
Shuffling to the kitchen he started getting the required things, taking the steak out of the freezer and letting it defrost while the other things cooked.

It was hard to ignore the dress when Sting constantly passed by flipping up his skirt, he would always swat him with a spatula and yell at him angrily.

Rogue flipped the steaks after the vegetables had been sauteed and set to the side.  
Feeling his presence's behind him again he turned to yell at him but only grunted as he was picked up.

"S-Sting! What are you doing?"

Sting grinned, setting him on the counter and pushed him back, causing Rogue to lean against his hands.

"I'm gettin' impatient, so I'll just eat you~"

Grinning he flipped up the mans skirt for what felt like the millionth time to the other quickly slipping his frilly underwear off.

"Sting! Cut it ou-Ahhh."

Rogue didn't dare to peek around the skirt as he felt Stings hot mouth wrap around his cock, merely staring at the ceiling as he panted out into the air.

Taking the quivering mans length into his mouth he sucked harshly, grinning as he felt the familiar hands tugging at his hair.  
Sliding his mouth back up he stopped to suck on the head before pulling off completely with a 'Pop'  
Licking his lips he went back down, knowing Rogue was close by the way his thighs trembled.

"S-Sting..."

Panting his face flushed further as he used one of his hands push the skirt back.  
Watching his boyfriend practically swallow him whole aroused him further as he tugged the blonde locks.  
Opening his blue hues Sting looked up seeing the others aroused face, sucking as hard as he could his eyes widened in excitement at seeing his face twist in pleasure.

"S-Sting... I'm so close.."

Throwing his head back Rogue let out a strangled moan releasing into his boyfriends mouth.  
Panting he shivered as his head was sucked dry of his cum, his now limp appendage slipping out of Stings mouth.

"How delicious~"

Grinning he climbed over the blushing man only for the fire alarm to go off.

"God dammit Sting..."

~Till Next Time~


End file.
